spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward and the Queen Jellyfish
Squidward and the Queen Jellyfish is an episode of The Amazing World of Squidward. In this episode, Squidward and his son go jellyfishing. Characters * Squidward * Squidward Jr. * Squilvia (mentioned) * Random Fish * Random Fish 2 * 6 jellyfish * Queen jellyfish Story Squidward:'JUNIOOOOOOOR!!!! '''Junior:'WHAT?! 'Squidward:'Have you noticed that recently everyone in Bikini Bottom is going jellyfishing? 'Junior:'Yes, i noticed, so? 'Squidward:'We gotta go too! We can't be different! We have to look really '''cool! Junior:'But i don't wanna go! '''Squidward:'Well i didn't wanna go to the hospital when mom was giving birth! *grabs him* *bubble transition* 'Squidward:'Son, this is Jellyfish Fields! Now i'll teach how to do jellyfishing! You grab the net, and then you catch a jellyfish! *tries catching one, but doesn't* Hehe. *tries catching it angrily various times. Each time getting more frustated. Until he gets tangled in his tentacles* Oh no, i hope no one saw that.... 'Random Fish:'OMG, LOOK AT THAT OCTOPUS! 'Random Fish 2:'Record it and post it in the internet! 'Random Fish:'Done! 'Random Fish 2:'It's gonna become viral dude! 'Junior:'Dad, do you need some help? 'Squidward:'No! I can do this on my own! *tries to untangle himself, failing miserably* Damn you jellyfish! Oh, now you have 5 friends eh? I hate you animals! Wait, what are you doing? Why are you approaching me? OH BARNAC-*gets stung* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH '''6 jellyfish:*lift Squidward up* Squidward:'''What are you doing? Where are you going? Is-is that a castle? *gets thrown in the ground* A-a Queen jellyfish? Please spare me! Wait, please? I WON'T TELL PLEASE TO YOU! I DEMAND YOU TO UNTANGLE ME RIGHT NOW WITHOUT HURTING ME! I HATE YOU JELLY-*gets stung by the queen* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-ugh. Wait, i'm untangled! Ha, ha, ha! You untangled me! Bye! *runs out of the castle* Wait a minute......*looks down* oh yeah, it's in the sky. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-Hey! 6 jellyfish! You've come here to rescue me? '''6 jellyfish:*go the ground* Squidward:'''Oh, you're gonna make me fall on your heads? Oh thank you so much! *falls on their heads, but the heads make him go back to the sky* What? *sees the queen jellyfish* Barnacles. *gets stung* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Wait i have an idea! *when he falls into the jellyfish heads, he puts one of his tentacles there* HAHA! *gets up, now he has jellyfish stuck to his tentacles* 6 '''Jellyfish:*stung him* Squidward:'''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF! *gets them off* OH PLEASE STOP! I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON! YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL CREATURES AND BLAH BLAH BLAH NICE THINGS! I COULD MARRY ONE OF YOU! '''Queen jellyfish:*comes down with a marriage dress, and dresses him up too* Squidward:'''What? What's going on? I'M GOING TO MARRY?! WAIT WAIT DON'T KISS ME! '''6 jellyfish:*force him to stay* Squidward:'''NO NO NO NO!!!!! '''Queen jellyfish:*kisses him really hard, getting him stung really hard* 'Squidward:'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Category:The Amazing World of Squidward episodes Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Season 1